


Leaves and Pumpkin Spice

by chenziee



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college student luffy, day 7 - falling leaves, not that that matters, surgeon law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Walking through the park with two coffees in hand, Luffy mourned the fact that he didn't have any time to appreciate the beauty of the autumn leaves or to play in the meticulously raked piles. But he had only 30 minutes and he wasn't about to waste them.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Leaves and Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 7: Falling Leaves**
> 
> ~~Super late, which is ironic because this was the very first idea for the event that I had ahaha~~

As he stood in line at his favourite coffee shop, Luffy couldn't help but tap his foot impatiently. There were only two people in front of him but it felt like it was taking forever. He hated waiting; especially when there was someone who just couldn't make up their mind, holding everyone else up instead of waiting to queue until after they knew what they were getting. And he especially hated waiting when he was running low on time.

Thankfully, once the indecisive idiot moved on, his turn came quickly as the girl in front of him was seemingly about as done and ready to run off with her coffee as Luffy was.

“Hey, Luffy. What will you be getting?” Usopp greeted from behind the counter with a grin which Luffy gladly returned. 

He was always happy when one of his friends were working and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a big part of the reason he loved this coffee shop so much. The delicious coffee and close proximity to their college was really just a bonus.

“One large pumpkin spice latte with an extra espresso shot and one large black coffee,” Luffy recited his order, trying not to look at the pastry case next to him so that he doesn’t cave in and ask for everything in there, too.

Usopp nodded, writing down his order and names on the coffee cups before handing them over to the barista on duty. “You going to the hospital?” he asked as he took Luffy’s card.

“Yep! I just hope I make it, I’m running a bit late,” Luffy replied with a pout. Stupid indecisive customers. Never mind he had been too busy watching anime to keep track of the time and left late in the first place.

“You better run then,” Usopp said with a smirk. “Stop by on the way back, I’ll save you a quiche.”

Luffy gasped. He had to stop himself from shouting as a wave of excitement hit him. “Sanji’s?” he asked, nearly drooling at the idea.

Usopp laughed, handing Luffy his credit card back. “Yes. But that’s only if you don’t get killed for being late.”

“Oh shit. Right.” Luffy slapped both his cheeks to bring himself back to reality. Usopp was right, after all; he really didn’t have the time to daydream about Sanji’s cooking. No matter how tasty it had to be and how good it would smell and how it would melt in his mouth and—

“Oi, Luffy,” Usopp said as he smacked him over the head with his sharpie. “You’re drooling.”

Luffy blinked, then shook his head to clear it more. Damn Usopp for distracting him with food. Putting his card away, he thanked his long nosed friend before shuffling over to the end of the counter to wait for his coffees. It only took a minute for them both to be done, the pink haired girl—Luffy was pretty sure her name was Rebecca and that she was freshman in their college—working blissfully fast. Luffy happily grabbed both cups as soon as they were presented to him and ran off, only pausing to grin and nod at Usopp who called after him, asking him to say hi to his doctor.

Thankfully, the walk to the university hospital was short, only some ten minutes away, but glancing at his watch, Luffy knew he would be cutting it close. Picking up the pace, he quickly crossed the street and entered the city park, weaving his way through the trees and people taking casual strolls and enjoying the view of beautifully coloured leaves at a painfully slow pace.

Luffy didn't have the time for this. He needed to take the shortest route to the other side of the park without any distractions or delays. He didn't have the luxury to take in the sights of trees covered in bright red and yellow or play in the piles of fallen leaves already raked up on the ground. No matter how pretty or how much fun it would be. No matter how much the laughter of kids and happy barks of dogs accompanied by the telltale rustling of the dead leaves getting kicked and thrown all over was making him smile and want to join in.

He only had precious 30 minutes and coffees that were getting colder by the minute in the crisp autumn air. He had no time to play today.

* * *

When Luffy finally made it to the little grassy area in front of the hospital, he quickly scanned all the benches until his eyes caught the white doctor’s coat the contrasting back, short hair. He grinned, deciding not to call out to him; instead he made his way towards him slowly and quietly. As he walked, he took a moment to appreciate the wide shoulders and long neck. It was almost as if he was  _ trying  _ to show off how handsome he was with the way he was sitting there. Not that he was doing anything special, or was the type to do these things on purpose but Luffy still thought looking like that should be illegal.

He  _ might  _ have been  _ a little bit  _ biased though. After all, his boyfriend was always handsome to him, even when he was after several long shifts at the hospital with panda eyes worse than actual pandas, hair messier than Luffy’s own, and throwing glares at everyone while he huddled into a blanket, nursing his eighth coffee that day. Whenever someone came over while Law was like that, they would all note how awful Law looked and send him to sleep but Luffy never understood. Even dead tired Law was so handsome it  _ hurt  _ and Luffy was pretty sure it was impossible for him to look  _ awful. _ Everyone else was just blind.

Luffy sighed; what was he getting so worked up for anyway? It didn’t matter what anyone else thought. Law was his and he was handsome and funny and smart and Luffy loved him and that was all that really mattered in the end.

Grinning to himself, Luffy took the last few, quiet steps that separated them, standing directly behind his boyfriend and raising one of the coffee cups in his hands up to hover above Law’s head. Luckily, the man seemed to be too busy texting Bepo to notice how dangerously close he was to getting the shit scared out of him and Luffy had trouble keeping his laughter inside and ruining everything.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy slowly let the cup go down—

“Don’t even fucking think about it.”

Luffy groaned. Of course,  _ of course,  _ Law could somehow feel his presence and  _ read his fucking mind. _ He didn’t even look up from his phone, this asshole. As his last act of defiance, Luffy let the bottom of the cup hit Law in the head a little harder than strictly necessary, earning himself an annoyed ‘Hey!’ which he decided to ignore. Instead, he simply walked around the bench to drop down next to Law, a pout on his lips as he looked at his boyfriend.

“You’re no fun,” he complained.

Law smirked, making a show of looking at his phone before he shot back, “And you’re late.”

Luffy cringed, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, there was a slow idiot at the coffee shop. Usopp says hi, by the way.”

“Uh-huh,” Law hummed slowly, his smirk widening as he reached up to touch Luffy’s hair, pulling out a bright red leaf that somehow got tangled in it. “ _ Sure,” _ he added, twirling the leaf in between his fingers.

Luffy’s eyes widened. “That—” he paused, wrecking his brain for any plausible explanation— “must have fallen on me when I was walking through the park.”

Law raised an eyebrow at that, reaching up one more time, this time towards Luffy’s shoulder. “I guess this one just so happened to fall and get stuck  _ under _ your jacket, then?” he asked casually as he pulled out another leaf. Just how many leaves was Luffy carrying around in weird places? And he only jumped into a pile of them  _ once. _

Slowly raising his eyes from the two leaves in Law’s hands to look at the man himself, Luffy gave the widest, brightest smile he could muster and simply said, “Yep!”

There was a beat of silence but then Law started laughing, tossing the leaves away and giving Luffy a look that was so  _ soft _ and so full of amusement that Luffy couldn’t help but feel happy that he was able to put that expression there. That he could break the resting bitch face Law was constantly accused of having.

“Well, to be fair, I only just got here myself. A check up ran late,” Law said, gesturing to the coffees in Luffy’s hands.

“Don’t tease me then, asshole,” Luffy grumbled but immediately checked which cup was which and handed the right one over.

Law accepted the now-lukewarm drink gratefully, then looked at Luffy with that cheeky smirk again and said, “Sorry.”

He didn’t sound sorry at all.

Luffy huffed but before he could complain about how mean Law was to his quality caffeine provider, Law leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Luffy’s lips, breathing a quiet ‘thank you’ when they parted. Now that was just unfair; how was Luffy supposed to sulk when Law went and did something like this?

Oh well. “You’re welcome,” Luffy said with a grin, raising his own cup to his lips and humming appreciatively; that place really was the best, even without the fact Sanji did most of their cooking. The coffee was absolutely delicious as always.

“What’s this?” Law asked a moment later, voice full of…  _ something. _

Luffy looked at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion at the way Law was staring at his coffee cup. “Pumpkin spice latte?” he tried, unsure why Law needed to hear it. Luffy could smell the distinct aroma of it the entire time he was carrying it.

“Why?” Law looked at Luffy with something that was probably supposed to be a glare but to Luffy it only looked like he was trying to hide his embarrassment.  _ Cute. _ “You know I always get it black,” he complained and Luffy couldn’t stop the snicker that forced its way past his lips.

Law was seriously so cute.

“Torao, how long have we been together? I’m pretty sure you can stop pretending to like it black for the aesthetic of it at this point,” Luffy stated matter-of-factly as he took great care to take long, taunting sip of his own black coffee.

Luffy was pretty sure if Law was wearing his favourite hat, he would be pulling it down to hide his blush right then and he couldn’t stop smiling. Seriously, how was this man real? So handsome and sexy, unashamed and confident in everything he did, yet so absolutely  _ adorable. _

Luffy was so damn lucky.

Law often disagreed with him on that but for all his smarts, Law was often wrong. Always wrong when it came to whether or not he deserved Luffy. But Luffy didn’t mind; he would tell his Torao over and over, as many times as he needed to hear it.

Shuffling over a little, Luffy leaned against Law’s side, with Law automatically throwing his arm around his shoulders, while they sat in silence on their bench for a little while, simply enjoying their coffees and each other’s presence. They didn't have much time, after all. Law would have to go back to work soon and then they wouldn’t be able to see each other until late evening when he would finally get home. Luffy couldn’t wait for tomorrow when they were both free and could lazy around in their bed—or possibly on the couch watching movies—all damn day with no distractions.

Distractions like the nurse who they could now see running towards them and calling Law’s name like he was a middle schooler skipping class and they both groaned. So much for their 30 minutes. “Doctor Trafalgar, you need to come back, there’s a patient—”

“Are they dying right this minute?” Law asked, voice flat and Luffy had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from snorting.

The nurse looked taken aback when she slowly replied, “Well,  _ no, _ but—”

“Then they can wait five minutes,” Law said firmly, sending the now positively scandalized nurse off.

Luffy waited until she was out of earshot to start laughing. “Is she new?” he asked, glancing up at Law to watch his expression go from annoyed to slightly amused.

“Yeah, transferred last week or something. Can’t get used to me not giving a fuck,” he said, waving the hand that was around Luffy’s shoulders dismissively. “Also keeps glaring at my tats.”

“God forbid the genius Surgeon of Death has a tattoo or ten.” Luffy nodded solemnly, making Law chuckle.

“Exactly. I’m told she’s extra pissed off because I have a boyfriend,” Law noted, rolling his eyes.

Luffy gasped, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. “You have a  _ boyfriend? _ And here I was, hoping I had a chance.”

“He doesn’t have to know,” Law said, his tone so over-the-top seductive that Luffy burst out laughing.

“You’re a terrible man, Doctor Torao,” Luffy scolded, doing his best to keep the laughter out of his voice and failing terribly.

Law huffed, shoving Luffy away from himself half-heartedly, before tipping his head back to drain his cup of the last drops of coffee. “I can’t believe you keep calling me Torao even in situations like this,” he said, giving Luffy a disappointed look. Probably because Luffy ruined the game by using his nickname but like hell could Luffy be bothered to say his full name.

“It’s not my fault your surname is so stupid,” he replied, sticking his tongue out at Law. “Besides, you keep calling me Straw Hat, too. I’m half-convinced you don’t know even a  _ part _ of my name.”

“Sure, Straw Hat-ya, whatever you say,” Law teased and Luffy was tempted to throw something at him. Too bad there was still some coffee in  _ his  _ cup.

“You’re an asshole. Go off to save some lives or whatever,” Luffy muttered, his efforts to sound angry sadly betrayed by the wide smile that he couldn’t wipe off of his face.

Law chuckled, finally standing up and stretching, giving Luffy a nice view of his back once more. Now, that was definitely on purpose. Not that Luffy was complaining. “I’m going then, since you hate spending time with me so much,” he said off-handedly, turning around to glance at Luffy who only rolled his eyes.

“Exactly. That’s why I came all the way here with your stupid latte,” Luffy agreed as he took Law’s empty cup to throw out later.

Luffy looked up when he felt warm fingers brush his cheek. Law was standing above him, tilting Luffy’s face up more and Luffy saw no reason to not oblige. Leaning up into the soft kiss, one that tasted of coffee and pumpkin spice, Luffy couldn’t help but melt into the touch. Law’s hand on his cheek was warm and soft, his lips slightly chapped but so very sweet, smiling against Luffy’s own, and Luffy wished he could keep him right there, next to him forever.

Stupid people who just  _ had to _ be dying and in need of his asshole of a genius surgeon.

But well, Law loved his work, as much as he griped and complained about it, and as long as he was happy, so was Luffy. Didn’t mean he didn’t want to steal him for himself once in a while though.

“Good thing you hate me so much, then,” Law mumbled against Luffy’s lips when they pulled away from each other minutely.

Luffy smirked. “Hate you so much I could die.”

“Good,” Law nodded, pressing one last kiss to Luffy’s lips. “See you later,  _ Luffy.” _

Luffy laughed at the deliberate use of his name. As if he needed to hear it to know Law hated him about as much as he hated Law.

Quickly grabbing the hand that was sliding off of his cheek after Law took a step back, Luffy briefly kissed the small picture of a straw hat on his inner wrist, a tattoo that matched the little heart that Luffy carried in the same place, before letting go.

“See you later, Torao.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this one :)


End file.
